User blog:PsychoWarper/Archer (Heracles)
Summary Archer is the Archer-class of Bazdilot Cordelion in the False and True Holy Grail War, he was corrupted into True Archer shortly after being summoned. His actual name is Heracles, the greatest hero of Greek mythology. A demigod, the son of Zeus and a mortal woman, he was plagued by rage all his life despite his exceptional skills. He became a great hero, but Hera, jealous of her husband's infidelity, inflicted him with madness in which he killed his family. Troubled with his sins, he took on his legendary Twelve Labors to atone for them and was gifted with immortality after he completed them all. After his eventual death, he ascended to Olympus as a god. Personality Archer (Hercules), his mind being free of madness or the hate against the gods, is an extremely heroic individual. He holds strong morals, even going against the orders of his Master to preserve his heroism. Being summoned as one of the Three Knight Classes his status as a "faultless hero" is all the more apparent and ever present. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Nine Lives Name: Archer, Hercules Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer and Combatant, Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), Enhanced Senses (Should be comparable to True Archer who managed to accurately snipe Gilgamesh and his master from twenty kilometers away), Invulnerability (The Pelt of the Nemean Lion "rejects" civilization, rendering it impossible to damage him with man-made weapons, His skin is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Reactive Evolution (Grows resistant to anything that injures him), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (Kept on fighting briefly after being killed time and time again by the Gate of Babylon and even after an eighth of his body was destroyed by Shirou's Nine Lives), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally; can heal any non-fatal wounds within minutes, Low-Mid over time; Servants are able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed, or they run out of mana. Mid with God Hand; regenerated and kept on going even after Fragarach destroyed his brain), Resurrection (Has a stock of eleven extra lives), Homing Attack and Energy Projection with Nine Lives (Can shoot nine homing dragon-like lasers), Power Absorption (Can steal the Noble Phantasms of others, which may be their most prized weapons, techniques, or abilities that define their character), Poison Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Durability Negation (The Hydra's venom on the arrows is so deadly that just the scent of it can kill a man in a matter of moments, it also poisons a servants spirit origin and causes gods to choose suicide over living with the pain), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Aura (When he was first summoned Bazdilot's men noted that the sheer amount and purity of the Od flowing from Archer's body seemed divine, just by releasing his magic energy Archer was able to knock out multiple of Bazdilot's men), Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A+-Rank Strength, making him superior to his Berserker self. Could repel numerous treasures from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. His arrows are strong enough to cause Gilgamesh's armored gauntlet to chip and break off after the latter tried to defend himself from one of them), Large Island level with Nine Lives (It can serve as an A+ Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, making it comparable to Excalibur Galatine). Can negate conventional durability with the Hydra's Poison. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A-Rank in Agility making him comparable to his Alcides self who could deflect countless weapons fired from the Gate of Babylon. The speed of his arrows surpasses that of Gilgamesh's Auto Defensors) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to his Berserker self) Striking Strength: Island Class, Large Island Class Nine Lives Durability: Island level (Survived getting punched by Hippolyta, who boasts B-rank strength that is further enhanced by Goddess of War, into a mountain hard enough for it to quickly erupt afterward. Lower-rank treasures from the Gate of Babylon bounce off his skin harmlessly, and God Hand negates any attacks below A-rank, making even Noble Phantasms such as The Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death useless.). His invulnerability to man-made weapons with the Pelt of the Divine Beast, his reactive evolution and resurrection, make him very challenging to kill, often needing twelve different methods to put him down permanently. Stamina: Very high (Should be comparable to his Berserker self who was able to continue fighting against Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon barrages in Unlimited Blade Works, even when losing all of his lives. Kept on fighting against Saber Alter while being consumed by Avenger (Angra Mainyu)|the Shadow, and later in his battle against Shirou after the latter took off an eighth of his body in Heaven's Feel) Range: Extended Melee Range physically, Tens of Kilometers with arrows (Comparable to his Alcides self who easily sniped Gilgamesh from twenty kilometers away) Standard Equipment: The Bow of Hydra and its poisoned arrows, The Pelt of the Nemean Lion Intelligence: As the greatest hero of Greece, Hercules is an incredibly skilled warrior. He was able to accomplish the 11 labors which where nearly impossible challenges given to him by the gods, in doing so he defeated many great enemies such as the "Invincible" Nemean Lion and "Immortal" Hydra. He was supposedly Chirons greatest student even better than the likes of Achilles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms God Hand: Twelve Labors: A hidden ability of Archer's, a blessing (and yet also a curse) from the gods that grants immortality, bestowed upon him after he completed the Twelve Labors that granted him a body so tough nobody in the Age of Gods could scratch him unless it was of the highest grade. It is a continuously-active Noble Phantasm that converts his skin into an armor that is likened to a Conceptual Weapon, a conceptual defense that nullifies all attacks below A-rank. On top of this, it grants him automatic regeneration that allows him to recover from anything that manages to hurt him. He has a stock of eleven extra lives, allowing him to resurrect after lethal injuries, so he has to be killed twelve times to put him down permanently. These additional lives slowly replenish themselves over time. To make things even more difficult, whenever an attack injures him, once he heals, he becomes resistant to it, rendering even a Noble Phantasm useless after it draws his blood once. Therefore, to permanently kill him, one must have twelve different methods to do so or be strong enough to take multiple lives at once. Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads: The most trusted Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit Heracles, the technique he used to slay the Hydra in life. It is a technique that "exterminates no matter how many times his opponent resurrects". Originally used with his bow, he can use it in any form he pleases, depending on his target and the circumstances. It can be delivered barehanded or with any weapon he has on hand, displaying power on the level of a Noble Phantasm regardless of the specifics, and can display a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Heracles' normally uses the Anti-Phantasmal Species version with his bow, which shoots out nine homing dragon-like lasers. With the bow and venomous arrows gained from the Hydra, this Phantasm can demolish a servant with nearly unmatched speed, precision and unrelenting force. Reincarnation Pandora: Usurper of the Celestial Wind: Hercules' EX-Rank Noble Phantasm. When activated, it steals the Noble Phantasm of an opposing Servant, which can be a powerful weapon or a special form or ability prized by the target. Class Skills Magic Resistance: Cancels spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'. Independent Action: It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At Rank A, it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master. Personal Skills Divinity: At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above has reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Eye of the Mind (True): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Battle Continuation: Can continue fighting even with wounds that place them on the verge of death. An ability representing the strong will to stay alive on the battlefield. Note: Due to its unusual mechanics, it is difficult to apply God Hand's attack negating effects to other attacks in versus threads, as there is no way to judge the "rank" of attacks outside of the Nasuverse. Note: This is a place holder for the actual Archer Hercules, once we get enough information to make an actual profile on VSBW this can be deleted. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts